


The Bush Was Warded

by 2kitsune



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Eating out, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love / hate relationship, Sexual Content, Swearing, Voyeurism, idk what this is I'll see you in hell, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekko's not sure why he didn't check for wards when Jinx jumps him in a bush, but he regrets not looking when his actions follow him around weeks later. Whereas Jinx just thinks it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bush Was Warded

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry … No I’m not. Also. I made Katarina top, Ekko mid, and MF adc. I realise that people would definitely be looking for Ekko if he were mid, but this is a fanfic so shhh. 
> 
> Also, once again, I made EKko more towards 18/ 19 and Jinx around 21/ 22

Ekko crouches in the bush, intently watching bot lane. He was getting ready to jump on the enemy Lux, she would be an easy target without her ult, now all he had to do was wait till he had an opening, no matter how small. 

 

Unfortunately, he was paying so much attention to his target, which was his first mistake, he forgot to check the small map that hovers in the corner of their vision, easily made bigger by a small device that gets automatically attacked to their wrist, or forearm, that he failed to notice another enemy champion sneaking up behind him. 

 

Just as he’s about to launch himself forwards, abilities ready, hands wrap themselves around his eyes and tug him backwards, out of sight of bot lane. 

 

Of course he struggles, struggles as damn well as he could, but whoever had grabbed him had an advantage and quickly twisted them both around till they were on top and straddling Ekko’s thighs, hands holding the white haired teens’ hands above his head. 

 

“Yes, good! We got him, guys!” 

 

It takes a bit in the darkness of the trees but Ekko’s eyes adjust, not recognising the voice to start with, and when he sees who it is his breath catches in his throat.   
“Jinx?” He chokes. 

 

The elder girl, really she was a woman now with a slightly slimmer face and wider hips, stared back, pink eyes wide and chest heaving as she panted for air. 

 

“You bet’cha.” She answers, a smirk on her face, and shifts so that more of her weight is on Ekko’s arms. “Long time no see, huh?” As a sort of afterthought Jinx tilts her head down to her largest gun. “It has been long, actually.” She says to it quietly. 

 

“I saw you five minutes ago,” Ekko replies, trying his hardest to ignore Jinx as she talked to her own guns . “Remember? I out- traded you?” There’s a smirk on his face also, and he had relaxed like he had given up and would let Jinx keep him like this, but really he was already mapping a path to get away. 

 

But Jinx just shakes her head. “I don’t remember that at all,” She says cheekily. “You must have been fighting someone else.” 

 

Ekko’s retort dies in his throat, because as he had opened his mouth Jinx had shifted so that her chest was pressed against the teens’, her lips brushing against Ekko’s adams’ apple. He had always carried a torch for her since their days together as kids, and they weren’t exactly rivals, but there was still the whole thing of her now being crazy. 

 

“Jinx-“ Ekko starts, twisting his wrists to try and find a position where he could outplay her in strength. “I don’t think-“ 

 

“No, you don’t do that often,” Jinx murmurs. “So just be quiet, huh?” 

 

She kisses his chin, his nose, and under his mouth before sticking out her pink tongue to lick across Ekko’s bottom lip and biting down gently, and Ekko can only pray the bush wasn’t warded on Jinx’s side otherwise everyone would be able to see what was happening. 

 

Unfortunately, he forgets that his team mates could see him without the aid of a ward. 

 

“What brought this on?” Ekko managed to gasp, desperately trying to ignore his carnal urges to arch up into her, hoping to distract her enough to at least get his arm free so he could use his time winder, seeing as it might at least confuse Jinx enough for Ekko to get away. 

 

Jinx replies by kissing him. It’s not innocent, or soft, her lips eagerly moving against Ekko’s and although the teen knew he probably shouldn’t he still responds, easily matching her and grunting low in his throat when she traces his lips with her tongue again. 

 

God, he had dreamt about this. So much so that he would wake up with a heavy chest and sweat on his brow, the hardened outline of his member against his leg.   
So he gives in. 

 

Jinx seems to realise the exact moment he does because she bites down on Ekko’s bottom lip, giggling when he gasps aloud at the pain and takes advantage of it by pushing her tongue into his mouth, eagerly sliding the orifices together. 

 

‘Ekko?’ A voice in his ear sounds. It’s the Miss Fortune from his team, voice raised enough in pitch that Ekko can tell she was wondering where he went, but he misses the knowing tone in her voice. ‘You okay in that bush?’ 

 

Ekko pulls back enough from Jinx to reply, the blue haired girl pressing the comms button on the device on his arm, though he’s not sure how she heard Miss Fortune. 

 

“Y- yeah,” Ekko pants. “I’m fine, I’ll be there in a minute.” It’s all he manages to choke out before Jinx presses the button again, and then also manages to hit ‘mute’ so that Ekko’s team couldn’t hear him. 

 

This time it’s Ekko who initiates the kiss again, flicking his tongue against Jinx’s. He’s not an expert at this kind of thing, but Jinx seems to be enjoying it because she moans in his mouth and shifts her hips against his crotch. 

 

“Shit.” He murmurs, straining against her arms in the hopes that he could touch her, grab onto her hips to get her to do that again, but Jinx seems to get the message because she rolls her hips again, easily matching the roll of Ekko’s hips. 

 

As she leans back Jinx switches her hands so that only one is holding Ekko’s, and although the teen knew he was strong he didn’t expect Jinx to be able to hold him there with only one hand, pressing the button of her own comns and then holding that hand up to her lips so that Ekko can’t see what she was saying. 

 

“What did you say?” Ekko asks when Jinx hits the button again and turns to attacking Ekko’s neck, teeth nibbling at the milk chocolate skin that was offered to her. He doesn’t get an answer, he hadn’t expected he’d get one easily, but still. “Jinx, what’d you say to your team?” 

 

“Nothing.” Comes Jinx’s reply in an overly innocent tone, one that doesn’t suit her at all. “It’s none of your business anyway, however- “She pauses to come back up, meeting his eyes, and then pushes up the bottom of his shirt with the heel of her palm. 

 

His Z- drive is, thankfully, beside him, been removed by Jinx as she had yanked it off of Ekko just before she pulled him down, but all the straps over his chest made it nearly impossible to push his shirt up much further without removing them first.

 

“This is most definitely my business.” 

 

Ekko’s thankful it’s dark, because as she spoke Jinx’s hand worshipped the space below his navel before drifting downwards to trail her fingertips over his semi- hard member, only possible because she had used her knees to prop herself up a little, and Ekko’s own threats died in his throat as his cheeks tinted pink. 

 

Jinx smirks at his silence, moving her hand again so that it’s pressed against his hip, and rolls her hips against his crotch. They rock back and forth, Jinx’s head lolled back, face worshipping the sun, bottom lip drawn into her mouth, hips moving faster and faster. Ekko bites at his own lip, face scrunched up, pushing up into the heat he can feel radiating through her shorts. 

 

“Ekko,” Jinx gasps. “Shit, you’re so fucking hard.” 

 

He can only moan in response, too lost in the pleasure of having Jinx rutting against him. His pants do nothing to hide his arousal, nothing at all, and when Jinx finally decides that enough- enough she leans back and raises her eyebrows at the large bulge. 

 

“What’cha hidin’ in there,” Jinx smirks. “And all this time I thought you were just some puny punk.” 

 

Ekko growls, offended, but his cheeks are slightly flushes. “I’m not a punk,” He grits. “And why don’t you find out yourself if you’re so interested.” 

 

“Is that a threat?” Jinx asks, peeking up from under her eyelashes as she’s ducked her head to watch her hand slowly push down the teens’ slacks. “Or a promise?” 

 

Ah, this is how Ekko remembered it. Both of them teasing each other till they snapped, though it always ended up in a fight and not in Jinx slowly pushing her fingers under his pants, inches away from his aching member. 

 

“Both.” He bites. 

 

Jinx’s grin is wide, maniacal even. She’s done with talk, done with playing, because in the next second her small hand is pushing his pants down enough to expose his member, it springs up and hits his skin with a low ‘smack’ before she wraps her hand around it and tugs. 

 

Ekko’s hands scrabble for anything to grasp on, one managing to wrap around Jinx’s smaller wrist, and he grits his teeth together. All he’s ever had is his own hand, a couple of experiences when he was fifteen- almost- sixteen and horny all the time, so Jinx’s hand is almost too much to start with.

 

Her thumb collects the pre- cum beading at the slit, using it to lessen the friction of her hand on his erection, thumb hitting a sensitive vein just under the head and making Ekko’s breathing hitch. Of course Jinx then uses that to her advantage, hitting every time on the upstroke and using her thumb to press lightly against his slit before twisting her wrist as she goes down. She’s good at this, but Ekko doesn’t want to dwell on the probable amount of guys she’s done this with. 

 

Ekko can’t help the grunts that vibrate up his throat as Jinx speeds up her pace, and he flicks his hips up to match her. He feels hot despite laying against damp soil, Ekko’s is also sure there’s sweat on his forehead and he can feel his shirt sliding against his back and sticking to his chest. 

 

When the hand on his member disappears Ekko opens his eyes, groaning displeasingly, wondering why the hell Jinx had let go. Instead he sees that she’s slowly pulling her weapons off of her back with one hand, setting them on the ground right next to her, close enough that she could grab them immediately if needed, but his eyes widen comically when she reaches up and undoes the tie at the back of her neck, letting her top fall open and expose her bare breasts. 

 

Now Ekko’s not completely innocent, he has seen breasts before when he was younger and immature and liked to peep, but still it starts a fire in his lower stomach. Jinx’s breasts aren’t large by any comparison, enough to cup each in each of his own hands, but they’re perky and milky- white and Ekko had always been a sucker for breasts. 

 

He wishes that she had let his hands free. He’s sure by now that he could probably get them free. Ekko waits for a second, waits till Jinx is reaching back down for his erection, before he tries to rip his hands free. 

 

It doesn’t work. Jinx just looks up at him, eyebrows raised so high they almost disappear into her hairline, and smirks, but doesn’t say anything, just shoots him a look that screams. ‘You okay there, big boy?’ 

 

A voice in his ear squawks something but Ekko’s too far gone to listen, too far gone to recognise the voice speaking to him, to engrossed in the sight of Jinx as she started drawing her hand across her chest and pinching at a dusty pink nipple. She has tattoos on the very side of her breast, usually hidden by her shirt, and Ekko didn’t originally realise they went that high. 

 

It seems like all of Ekko’s wishes are coming true because Jinx lets go. She does it so casually that Ekko blinks, not sure that he’s actually allowed to move, but when he slowly moves them and places them on Jinx’s narrow hips she doesn’t seem to mind, just smirks at him and winks. 

 

“Hang on.” She says, the first thing said in a while, and stands up to then step to the side of him, knocking Ekko’s hands off of her. 

 

At first he goes to complain, wanting her back on him in any conceivable way, but then her hands go for the waistband of her own shorts and in one fowl swoop she pushes them down. Now all she’s standing in is a pair of plain white panties, nothing too interesting, but for Ekko it’s more than interesting and he audibly gulps as she steps out of her shorts and leaves them in a pile near her guns. 

 

Winking she comes back down, straddling his crotch again, and grabs his hands to guide them to her breasts, barely waiting a second before she’s back to grinding on his bare member. He can feel how wet she is through her panties, and the heat is driving him crazy enough to rut up into it, desperately enough that Jinx’s own breathing hitches.

 

“Ready for the main invent?” She half whispers- half gasps as she leans back and pushes her panties to the side, exposing her dripping sex. It’s pink like her cheeks, and if he pointed that out he’d probably get hit, and when she slides against him Ekko’s member comes back shining from her juices. 

 

All of Ekko’s cocky, asshole- ish demeanour, is gone when he answers. “Yeah.” In a stuttered voice. 

 

Jinx reaches in between them purposely, grabbing his member and guiding to the entrance of her sex before sinking down on him in one go. Ekko’s grasp on her breasts tighten to the point where the skin under his fingertips turn white, there’ll probably be bruises later, beautiful purple bruises that would peek out from under her top. 

 

“Shit,” Grunts Ekko once Jinx is fully seated on him. She’s hotter than Ekko had ever imagined a woman could be, and wet, and he nearly busts his nut right then. Jinx barely waits a second before she’s moving, rocking her hips back and forth a couple of times before pushing herself up and sinking back down, mouth falling open into an ‘O’. 

 

“Shit!” Ekko’s head lolls back against the dirt, hands falling from Jinx’s breasts and instead falling on her thighs. Jinx seems to agree because she moans aloud too, moans loud enough that Ekko’s afraid someone might hear him, in fact, now that he thinks about it, he’s surprised that no one from his team or Jinx’s team has come looking for them, but he quickly stops that train of thought when Jinx picks up the pace. 

 

She’s riding him so hard Ekko doesn’t think he’s going to last long, not that he was going to originally anyway. His hands tighten on her thighs, nails digging into Jinx’s skin and leaving red crescent moons in his wake, and he moves his legs so that his feet are flat, giving him more momentum to fuck right back up into that tight heat. 

 

Jinx seems to like it because her moans change to a higher pitch, and Ekko finds it almost comical how her long piggy tails bounce behind her as she leans back, placing her hands on Ekko’s knees. Like this the teen can see his member entering her, see the pull of her labia as she lets him in and out, and when she squeezes around him Jinx’s juices shine as it slides down his chocolate colored length. 

 

“Fuck, you’re hitting so deep!” Jinx bites out, and her face jumps when Ekko hits a spot inside her. “There! There! Right fucking there!!” She babbles, head facing the canopy of trees above them, lost in her own pleasure. 

 

Of course Ekko complies, grunting as he pistons in and out of her. He’s starting to get close to the edge, his breathing hitching as he gasps for air, and he can’t keep his hands still. In one second they’re on her thighs, then on her calves, then one digging into the dirt beside his head and the other down by his member so that he could press his thumb on it, control the way it slid in and out of her. 

 

“Shit- close,” He grunts, eyebrows furrowed. “So close, shit- Jinx!” 

 

“Cum-“ Jinx gasps, having to swallow mid- sentence and let out a loud moan. “Shit, Ekko, keep going- but don’t cum inside.” She warns, cracking one eye open to make sure he understands. He’s a little disappointed, but he understands why, and nods to let her know he’s heard her.

 

His orgasm nears, edging closer and closer, till Ekko’s nearly tipping over the edge. “N- now!” He grunts when he knows he’s about to release, pushing at Jinx to get her to get off of him. 

 

Jinx hurriedly moves, falling back on her ass and Ekko follows, standing tall on his knees as she crouches. He barely manages to stroke himself once before he’s cumming all over her face and her breasts, painting them in milky- white, and his body crumples forwards with the force of it, a grunt leaving his lips that sounds oddly like Jinx’s name. 

 

“But- I didn’t-“ Jinx starts but is cut off when Ekko pushes her, making the blue haired girl fall back onto her elbows, and forces her legs open by placing his hands on Jinx’s knees, exposing her dripping sex to the cool air. 

 

Jinx’s next words are cut off when Ekko leans forwards and bites her inner thigh, tongue tracing over the skin as it instantly turns red, blood vessels coming to the surface, making sure to get them marked as much as he can as Jinx moans and wraps her hands in his hair and tugs harshly. 

 

He wants to tease her but now isn’t the time. There are voices in his comns again, loud voices that are yelling at him, voices that he ignores. Instead he comes across and licks a stripe up her sex, sucking on her clit. He’s never done this before, but with the way Jinx moans Ekko thinks he’s doing it correctly. 

 

Jinx lets out a strangled moan, a sounds that Ekko later realises was her trying to warn him she was about to cum, and her thighs clamp together on either side of his head, keeping him there as he sucks once more and she cums, thin body arching impossibly high towards the sky. 

 

There’s juices dribbling from her sex now, Ekko wasn’t aware woman could cum like that but it looks like Jinx had, Jinx’s hand coming down to circle around herself slowly as she rides out her orgasm, thighs slowly relaxing and Ekko moves back as soon as he’s able. 

 

As Jinx comes down Ekko slowly pulls his pants back up, carefully tucking his over- sensitive member away, and runs his hands through his hair to make him look presentable enough. There’s dirt under his nails, on his back, sticking to the sweat on the nap of his neck, but hopefully it looks like he had just been busy battling. 

 

When he looks up next Jinx is staring at him weirdly, panties covering her sex again, as she reaches for her shorts. 

 

“Who knew you had it in ya’, kid.” She croaks, voice hoarse, a wide smile stretching across her lips. “I’m impressed.” 

 

Ekko scoffs. “You weren’t so bad yourself,” The teen replies. “For an insane chick.” 

 

He expects Jinx to be offended, but instead she just laughs. It’s loud and makes his skin crawl, fingernails digging into the dirt. He doesn’t speak as Jinx stands, wincing, to pull on her shorts and do up the top tie of her shirt, then grabbing her guns and slinging them back over her shoulders. He ignores how she pats’ them on the head and whispers something, it wasn’t something he ever wanted to see. 

 

Ekko reaches for his own weapons. He slings his Z- drive back over his shoulders so that it’s resting in it’s usual spot on his back. Ekko stands before he grabs his paddle, slinging it over his shoulder, and looks up to meet Jinx’s eye. 

 

They’re standing right in front of each other, and for the first time Ekko realises he’s slightly taller. He opens his mouth, unsure of what to say, when suddenly a loud announcement echoes through both of their ears, an announcement that neither of them could ignore. 

 

‘Your turret has been destroyed.’ Is the announcement through Jinx’s comns. 

 

‘Your team has destroyed a turret.’ Is the announcement through Ekko’s comns. 

 

“Shit!” Jinx swears and quickly hits the large blue button on her device that teleports her back to her base, Ekko stepping back to watch as she disappears. 

 

He gives her a head- start before he teleports in to a ward that someone on his team had placed in the enemy teams’ base, arriving in time to watch the second tower in front of the Nexus fall and dives in help his team as they attack it. 

 

Katarina gets a triple kill as they attack, one of those kills being Jinx and Ekko’s heart thumps oddly as she disappears but he ignores it. He gets distracted by Wukong attacking him, but he somehow gains the upper hand and gets a kill just before the enemy teams’ Nexus is destroyed. 

 

He whirls around, grinning, and slings his paddle over his back before he’s rushed by his team. They all press together, yelling compliments and positive comments, while the enemy team huddles together to have their own talk. 

 

“Where were you?” Katarina asks once they’ve calmed down enough. “I had to push top and mid all by myself.” 

 

But Ekko just shrugs, offering her a sly grin. “We still won didn't we? So don't worry 'bout it.” 

 

A brief smirk lands on Katarina’s lips, and if Ekko had been looking around at his other team members he would have noticed versions of the same things on his other ally’s lips, but disappears before the white haired teen could ask. 

 

There’s a brief pause of about three minutes before they’re transported out after every match. Just before they are Ekko pulls out from underneath Graves’s and looks over to meet Jinx, who grins before cupping her hands to her mouth and yelling at the top of her voice. 

 

“Hey, Ekko, the bush was warded!” 

 

Everyone hears. His whole team looks at him and he looks back, noting how they all had the same look of amusement and his whole body flushed cold as he realised why. Some of them had obviously come close enough to see what was actually happening or had checked on the map, and Ekko was now only realising that everyone on his team knew what he had been doing. 

 

Jinx’s team also all look at him, but instead of surprise they all share the same smirk. They had obviously all checked, although Ekko wasn’t sure if they had actually come over to that side of the map or just checked through their devices, and knew exactly what had happened. 

 

And Ekko can’t even yell back because in the next second they’re being transported back to their respective cities, and Jinx is long gone. 

 

Ekko doesn’t spend much time outside of his apartment for a while after that, because the story of what he and Jinx had been doing had obviously been shared around, and whenever he saw another champion around they would give him a knowing look. He doesn't appear on the League for a while, or at least till his stomach can't handle not being fed , and for the most part no body brings it up, unless he was versing a champion who was there on that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT! I really appreciate it :) thank you!


End file.
